Rise from the Rain
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: A cute Ema x Miles thing I made :3 I don't really ship them but hey it's cute :3 hope you enjoy bye! Btw set about 2 almost 3 years after Rise from the Ashes.


Rise from the Rain

"Lana I'm not a little kid anymore! I am 18 years old I should be allowed to see my friend's without your permission!" Ema yelled at her elder sister loudly.

"Ema Skye, I am your older sister and I should be the one to tell you not to leave the house." Lana replied back in a calm tone of voice.

The younger girl stood up and grabbed her purse, "I'm going to see Mr. Wright."

"No you're not Ema, it's nearly ten 'o clock and Phoenix has probably left from his office already."

"Then I'll visit prosecutor Edgeworth! He's always in his office till midnight!"

"Fine Ema but only because he's five doors down."

"Thank you."

The young girl walked towards the older prosecutor's office and heard him and some other people talking and laughing, one person who sounded like Phoenix.

"Edgeworth you sure know how to cheer you're old friends up when their down."

"Yeah Edgey, you know how to cheer you're friends up!"

Ema then hesitantly knocked on the door, "Umm Mr. Edgeworth it's Ema Skye."

"Come on in Ms. Skye."

She stepped inside to see Phoenix and another person with an orange jacket sitting on the chairs on either side of Miles, "Hey Ema, how are you and Lana?"

"Hi Mr. Wright, me and Lana are doing great!"

Larry elbowed the prosecutor, "Who's the cutie?"

The prosecutor slapped him, "That's Ema, Wright's old client's younger sister."

"She's cute."

"Will you just shut up Larry?"

"I'm going to say no to you for once Nick."

"Umm Mr. Wright who in the name of science is that? Plus why is he looking at me like that?"

"That's Larry Butz, and he looks at every girl he meets like that."

"Okay then Mr. Wright."

Then a flashy boy came in, the German rock prosecutor Klavier Gavin, "Ah hello Herr Wright and Herr Edgeworth."

Ema looked at the rock god and sat down next to Miles, "I thought he was on tour."

"Nein Fraulein the tour finished a week ago but I just got back."

"By the way I'm Ema, Lana Skye's younger sister."

"Ah you're Fraulein Skye's sister? Maybe I should call her Fraulein Lana from now on."

"I'd rather you not talk to me your umm how do I say this your to flashy."

Lana knocked on the door, "Edgeworth is Ema there?"

"Yes she's in here."

"Send her to my office in ten minutes alright."

"Alright Ms. Skye."

"Thank you Edgeworth."

"I'll be off then. Bye Mr. Wright, Mr. Edgeworth, Gavin and Mr. Butz."

"Bye Ema." The guys replied back.

"Edgey you look sad that Ema is leaving."

"It's nothing she's just smarter than you three and I was hoping she could stay."

"I have to get going Edgeworth; Maya is probably waiting at the office for me, bye."

"Bye Wright."

"I better head out too I'm meeting someone in a few. Bye!"

"Bye Larry."

"Aren't you going to head out Klavier?"

"Ja, I have to meet Daryan outside now anyways bye Herr Edgeworth."

"Bye Klavier."

With Lana and Ema

"Lana are you sure Mr. Edgeworth isn't just being nice to me?"

"Ema, Edgeworth tells me a lot and he did say that you seem really cool and smart."

"You can't be serious! He probably is just saying that because he's so nice!"

Lana stopped cleaning her office and looked at her, "I don't know, but if he likes you then you're lucky."

"Why would I be lucky?"

"Why? Because you would be dating someone I trust."

The girls finished cleaning the office and headed out, "Lana I'm going to say bye to Mr. Edgeworth alright?"

"Alright I'll be waiting in the lobby."

"Okay! I'll be down in a few."

"Okay Ema."

The young scientist knocked on Edgeworth's office door, "Edgeworth, it's Ema I came to say bye."

"Come in Ema I have something for you."

"Alright Mr. Edgeworth."

She walked inside and sat down on the chair that Phoenix had been sitting earlier, which smelled oddly like hair get sort of.

The prosecutor handed her a box that had luminol, finger printing powder, black high heels and a bag of Snackoos, "I hope you like these."

"I love them! I especially love the luminol!"

"I thought you would." He said and smiled.

She hugged him and smiled, "Thank you so much Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Feel free to call me Edgeworth or Miles."

"Alright then Edgeworth."

She looked at her watch, "Lana's waiting for me downstairs."

"I'll walk you downstairs."

"Thank you Edgeworth."

They walked downstairs and met up with Lana.

"Thank you for walking her down Edgeworth."

"You're welcome Lana."

Edgeworth kissed Ema on the forehead when Lana had turned around, "I'll see you tomorrow girls."

"Bye Edgeworth." The siblings said and left.

At Lana and Ema's house

"So what happened?"

"He kissed me on the forehead."

Lana looked at her sister and smiled, "I'm heading to bed, goodnight Ema."

"Goodnight Lana!"

The scientist fell asleep fifteen minutes later knowing the elder prosecutor would be delighted to see her the next day.

"Ema wake up."

"Ngg, what?"

"C'mon, your coming with me to work remember?"

"Oh yeah! Let's go!"

"Get ready first." The older sibling said and laughed.

"Oh yeah." The young scientist said and got ready quickly.

At the Office

"Hi Ema."

"Hello Edgeworth, how are you today?"

"I'm great and what about you?"

"I'm great!"

"Ema, want to get something to eat later?"

"Sure, I'll let Lana know."

"Alright see you later."

"Bye Edgeworth."

Ema walked into her sister's office, "Lana, Edgeworth is taking me to dinner later."

"Alright, oh and Klavier wanted me to give you this." She handed her younger sister a necklace and she put it on.

"Tell Klavier I say thank you."

"Okay I will."

"I'm going downstairs, bye."

"Bye Ema."

The scientist met Edgeworth downstairs, "Lana said its okay."

"Perfect, I'll see you tonight then."

"Alright, I'll be with Lana if you need me."

"Okay."

Later that day Ema and Edgeworth went to Tres Bien and ate their food, "Ema you look nice without your lab coat."

"T-thanks Edgeworth, I always thought that I looked better with it on."

"You look much better without it."

She just blushed and looked up at him, "Edgeworth do you really like me?"

"Yes, because you're smarter than any of my friends, aside of your sister of course."

"Yeah Lana is pretty smart."

He looked at her and smiled slightly, "You really are as beautiful as Lana says you are."

"I guess you never really got a good look at me before have you?"

"No, not really."

"Well this is me then." She said and laughed.

He kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

"Edgeworth when did you start liking me anyways?"

"As long as I've known you so for a while."

She leaned in closer to him and touched his lips; he was surprised at first but kissed her back.

They pulled away from each other and smiled, "I'm glad Lana trust's me to date you."

"I'm glad too." She replied back and finished eating.

"Let's go, you look sort of tired."

"Alright let's go."

He held her hand and they walked back to the prosecutor's office only to see Lana closing up, "There you two are."

"Sorry Lana, Ema and I decided to stop at the new science store before coming here."

"Oh it's alright, well Ema and I better get going she looks really tired."

Ema looked as if she was going to fall asleep right there where they were standing, "Yeah she does look tired."

"Alright goodnight Edgeworth."

"Goodnight Lana, Ema."

The siblings left and of course right when they got home Ema was asleep and happy.

A/N: Okay does anyone else ship them besides me? I don't really ship them but its canon so it wasn't going to be much longer till I did this probably XD. Anyways hope you enjoyed and yeah. Kirby out peace!


End file.
